


Hold Me Now, I Need to Feel You

by RiseoftheBlossom



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Edging, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, will be a bigger story sooner or later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: Sometimes, on both ends, it wasn’t solely about needing an outlet. Their sex was more than receiving a few rough spanks – it was about control. And after the rough day he knew his lover had experienced, she needed all the control she could get, something he was now more than happy to relinquish to her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hold Me Now, I Need to Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikabootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts).



> Commission for Shikabootay!

Trembling thighs brushed against his cheeks and Kakashi felt his male pride soar when his lover came undone once more, his fingers and mouth working a tireless rhythm that refused to leave her wanting.

He knew exactly what buttons to push, or what needed extra attention in order for her to let loose the way she was currently doing so, and Kakashi admired his handiwork unabashedly. From the intense blush that spread from her cheeks to her shoulders and chest, to the slick skin and the tremors she couldn’t control even if she wanted to, he had her exactly where he wanted her: begging for more.

And who was he to deny her when those eager hands tugged him upwards? Even if she hadn’t been such a monstrously powerful woman with insatiable needs, he wouldn’t have ever been able to deny her – not anymore, anyway.

Smirking into the mouth ravishing his own, Kakashi allowed her to take control, his back pressing down into the mattress firmly and with a promise of thoroughly enjoying the next act.

That was the thing about opening up to another, he believed. The shocking vulnerability that once caused him to turn and run a mile, the heavy weight of commitment that damn near brought him to his knees just _considering_ tying himself to another – in a moment such as the one they were currently in, so enraptured in one another and lost in their need to satisfy and _be_ satisfied, Kakashi knew he could trust her inexplicably and somehow, in some crazy, unexplainable way, that deepened the connection for them both. It served to heighten the euphoria.

Gods, she’d done stuff with him that he’d always believed to be unapproachable in conversation, never mind the act itself, for he’d never reached such a level of trust that would allow for his former lovers to accept such vulnerability. In return, the things she’d done _to him_ were simply…

Hands fisting in those long, pink locks, his head fell back, hips rolling in time with her mouth. That in no way meant he was in control, however, and his lover proved that with a devilish flick of her tongue before pulling away entirely, lidded green eyes languidly meeting his.

“Sakura,” he groaned with barely constrained need. “Stop teasing.”

He brought her against him with the hand that remained in her hair, bringing their lips together with enough need to make her toes curl momentarily against his calves as she moved to straddle him, forced to pause to savour the sensation of the tongues gliding and tangling.

It’d taken them a while to get to where they were now, and Kakashi was sorry to admit that it was mostly his own doing that stunted the growth in their developing relationship. Paranoia that stemmed from his past traumas played a part, however, it was mostly _Sakura’s_ post-traumatic stress that triggered his hesitation.

Panic attacks hidden by her ability to disappear when necessary, fear or anxieties hidden behind smiles and cheery _I’m fines._ Kakashi was astounded by just how well Sakura’s acting skills had become over the years, alerting him and reminding him of the fact that he’d played no part in her growth as a shinobi.

Still, his skills were more refined considering everything, meaning it didn’t take too much for him to spot the hauntingly familiar signs.

So, what did he do? He made her his assistant, of course. Just until he knew she could better manage her symptoms. Just until he _knew_ she wouldn’t be triggered in any way, shape or form while out on a mission, costing her, her life. Of course, Kakashi never alluded to that fact, rather he kept it hidden under the guise of needing someone who already knew the position and Tower well, making his own transition to Hokage easier.

His thoughts were effortlessly shattered when Sakura lowered herself onto him smoothly, her head falling back with a silent moan that had his stomach muscles clenching at the mere sight.

They eventually came up with somewhat healthier coping mechanisms – the hows and whys had no choice but to be saved for a later date, as did their relationship’s development, because Kakashi’s thoughts skidded to a halt the moment his eyes squeezed shut, hips developing a mind of their own as they met hers halfway at a rapid pace.

Nails dug into his chest, leaving angry red scratches in their wake and he grit his teeth, relishing in the pain.

Their type of sex required a great level of trust between them – a level he’d never reached with any previous lovers before. But with her, it was effortless. Even when he fought against it with every ounce of fight he possessed, even with all the one step forwards and two steps backs, it grew wonderfully. It exploded to impressive heights, strengthened by Sakura’s stubborn nature and unshakeable love.

It appeared that night, Sakura was the one in charge. Not that Kakashi particularly minded.

Hands balling into fists as they were suddenly pinned above his head, he met her inquisitive stare before jumpstarting their acts, saying, “Eggplant and spandex.”

She grinned impishly.

And then he was expertly restrained, her skills as a shinobi coming in handy and ensuring he couldn’t break his way out of the restraints. The rope dug into his skin, but not enough to distract him from the moment by causing extreme discomfort. His hands were bound together, connected to the headboard by a single rope that was irrefutably strong. No matter how hard he pulled on it, it would not break.

Kakashi looked to the woman hovering over him, her eyes lidded but expression one that he could not describe as anything other than sensual.

Sometimes, on both ends, it wasn’t solely about needing an outlet. Their sex was more than receiving a few rough spanks – it was about control. And after the rough day he knew his lover had experienced, she needed all the control she could get, something he was now more than happy to relinquish to her.

His back arched slightly at the sensation of her fingers trailing down his sides, goosebumps breaking out across his skin wherever the ghost of her touch reached. She was gentle in her caresses, all the while knowing his body ached for far more and Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to remain silent, holding back the urge to demand more.

The temptation to thrust his hips upwards was powerful, but Kakashi knew to hold himself back when she needed control, and his lips quirked upwards in response to the brief, grateful smile that shone in her eyes.

And then it disappeared, replaced with the empowered, sexy woman she’d flourished into during their relationship. All traces of hesitance or doubt vanished at the switch of personality, replaced with a fierce satisfaction of controlling him.

Kakashi would be lying if he said it wasn’t a turn on being dominated by such a woman.

He wasn’t so distracted by her teasing, lingering kisses to miss the moment when she took away her warmth, his sigh of displeasure as the cool air bit at his cock making her giggle lightly.

Lowering herself on him once more but certainly not in the way he craved most, Kakashi’s arms flexed as she languorously dragged herself up his length, the pressure and her juices sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. As much as he wanted her to increase the pace, he was powerless to make the need known due to the hand keeping his hips firmly pinned to the bed, left to merely stare up at her in awe as she worked herself up.

“How’s this?” she questioned with a voice dripping in barely contained desire, somehow intensifying his own pleasure knowing she was struggling to remain composed already.

“Mm,” he moaned quietly.

Sakura was always a wildcard in terms of succumbing to her emotions (though only around those she trusted, of course), so it came as no surprise to witness her battle, the way her hips bucked out of time for a moment and her mouth fell open, making his balls tighten deliciously, shockingly.

She couldn’t… could she?

Gods, she was going to, Kakashi realised with awe and a hint of embarrassment, for he didn’t want their night to end so soon. However, it was a losing battle as her pace increased demandingly, hips insistent on their early endings and causing the headboard to knock into the wall repeatedly. The hand not pinning his hips came to the back of his head, tilting it back to ensure their next kiss was easy, allowing him to pour his emotions into it, allowing Sakura to take all she needed from it.

But it was getting too much for him. The sensual, bordering on desperate kiss, the sensation of her hardened nipples dragging along his chest, the goddamn _moans_ that were only half muffled when their tongues tangled, the feeling of her centre soaking his–

Just as his body tensed and hips bucked, just as he was certain he’d reached his end, Sakura stunned him by shifting the hand on his hip downwards, squeezing the base of his cock purposefully and with a short spark of chakra, ensuring she made it in time to stop his orgasm.

His breath caught, and he was unable to look away from the wicked smile playing along her lips.

“I didn’t say you could finish, did I?”

Holy shit, he’d never been denied an orgasm barely a second before it happened, and his body ached almost viciously with need. Breathing hard, Kakashi allowed himself to copy her smile, though knew his own was tainted by his shock.

“I’m in for a long night, aren’t I?”

It was only when _she_ deemed it to be safe that Sakura relinquished her hold, apologising with a swipe of her tongue on his length that had him groaning, because he _knew_ she could taste herself and _fuck_ , there was nothing sexier. But then Sakura was leaving him alone on the bed, gifting him with the opportunity to ogle her nakedness as she turned her back on him, walking with an extra sway in her hips towards a set of drawers that had him eagerly shifting in his position.

There were many toys at her disposal and it was with curious excitement that Kakashi watched her peruse the drawers, trusting her choices since she knew he only really had one hard limit. Just the thought of the dilators had him repressing a shudder and violently shoving them to the furthest recesses of his mind, for fear of losing his arousal.

And they certainly were banished from his mind when Sakura placed the first choice down on the dresser, the sight of the balls strap making Kakashi wonder how many times she would deny him an orgasm that night. They’d only used it twice before as it was still a relatively new toy in their collection and recalling the times when they _had_ used it had Kakashi swallowing, hips shifting ever so slightly.

But then, with a teasing smirk, she put it back in its rightful play, eyes sparkling with excitement as she retrieved the next level of the balls strap – a reason why the latter was rarely used – the low lighting bouncing slightly off the stainless steel.

It was essentially a cock cage, labelled affectionately as a chastity device.

The eagerness didn’t stop there, and he found himself growing harder when she retrieved her beloved strap on.

“Fuck,” he couldn’t help but groan in anticipation.

Sakura looked to him, smiling with her toys and lube in hand. “Are you ready?”

Only she had enough of his trust to dominate him in such a way, bringing his fantasies to life without a second of hesitation – no, there was no hesitation because controlling another was actually a fantasy of hers too, and she took immense pleasure in dominating _him_.

“Yes.”

The glint in her eyes made his balls tighten once more, and he barely resisted the urge to smirk at her. “Yes, what?”

They’d struggled for a while trying to find names for one another that fit. When they were being submissive, neither particularly minded what they were called, but when being dominants, they… They _needed_ the perfect title, the one that fit them and felt natural. His own often shifted between two that he liked.

“Yes, Taichou.”

They were still testing her name out, but for the most part he knew she enjoyed the respect that accompanied the title she’d earned, her head tipping back ever so slightly in acceptance.

Kakashi recalled the difficulty they’d experienced the first few times they’d tried to put the device on, but it was with a well-practiced ease that Sakura placed a glowing hand to his throbbing cock, his brows puckering with concentration when she made his erection slowly disappear, since it was now his task to keep it at bay (and how the hell wasn’t he supposed to grow hard at the sigh to of his naked lover?). The need, his arousal, was still there but due to her manipulation it didn’t show.

Knowing she knew by now exactly what she was doing, not to mention he was firmly restrained and unable to help even if he wanted to, he lay back comfortably, watching until he felt the familiar weight pulling down on him. It was such an odd sensation to him, one that steadily grew more comforting in a weird way the more times he wore it.

Gentle fingers met his cheek, and Kakashi looked to Sakura just before she leaned down to kiss him – his reward for being obedient while she placed the chastity device on him.

Then, it was her turn and Kakashi took great pleasure in watching Sakura as she adjusted the straps on her all-time favourite toy. Originally, they’d started out small, his own uncertainty about relinquishing so much of his control causing him to hesitate at the sight of the larger dildos.

None of the previous uncertainty was present now and he didn’t so much allow as he did accept when Sakura turned him, the single rope making it easier to do so. And it was at her insistence that he shifted in his position of being on his knees, back arching at the feeling of her lubricated fingers teasing him.

Discomfort sparked up and down his spine in response to the cage that prevented him from growing hard as she prepared him for the dildo, her fingers stretching and lubricating him delightfully. Simultaneously, however, his arousal spiked knowing that she held the literal key to his freedom. He was completely at the mercy of another – a person he trusted more than anyone else. He knew that, should it become too much for him to handle, she would immediately stop.

His head fell forward with a barely audible groan when Sakura slid the dildo inside, his hips instinctively flexing towards her. The sensation of being so damn full, of being stretched deliciously, was dulled by the cage on his cock as it once more attempted to come to life, straining painfully against the steel device.

“How’s this?” she questioned softly in his ear, hips starting up a slow rhythm to allow him time to adjust. Just in case he needed more time, Sakura ran her hands along his body, and Kakashi shivered at the ministrations. “Are you ready for more?”

He grit his teeth, knees shifting to try and give himself better leverage to thrust back. Of course, that wasn’t allowed and he was immediately reprimanded with a sharp spank to the ass, causing him to jolt. As always, it stung but not unbearably so. Although, Kakashi supposed that, saying that, he was used to receiving fatal wounds pretty frequently. A few spanks was nothing to him.

“You’re not the one in control now,” she warned calmly and shifted on her knees, grip on his ass firm. “Answer my question.”

Desire for the strong woman behind him somehow grew wonderfully, and he used her title with the respect it undeniably deserved. “I’m ready, Taichou.”

A hand fisting in his hair kept Kakashi’s back arched, allowing him to accept her deep thrusts more easily, and he knew his noises of pleasure got to Sakura, because she responded with short moans of her own that she failed to silence.

It was insane how wicked her hips were, how capable she was of finding the most intense angle that–

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned when she suddenly hit deeper, head allowed to fall to the pillow before him. His elbows shifted, fists clenching tighter, but overall all he could do was take her relentless pounding hips, his cock struggling and desperate to harden. “Sakura–”

Despair laced through him when she stopped all movements.

“What was that?”

“Taichou.” His voice was strained, the pressure low in his belly a delightful mixture of pain and pleasure.

“That’s better,” she told him flatly. “You’re not Hokage in here. You’re just an old man getting fucked by his former student.”

_ Fuck. _

The cage always pushed him to his limits and Kakashi relished in the change, relished that there was actually something out there that could do that for him.

Another sharp _crack_ had him jolting in surprise and Kakashi bit his lip. “Got it?”

“Yes, Taichou.”

“Now, what do you want?” she questioned lowly, only slightly breathless. “There’s a reason you said my name, right?”

Ah, she was double checking he hadn’t mistakenly said her name rather than a safe word. Kakashi allowed a small smile to play along his lips, hips shifting in encouragement and to assure her that all was well.

“Please remove the cage, Taichou.”

She hummed empathetically, pressing her bare chest down on his back, the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against him eliciting a quiet sigh from his lover, the sound making him shiver. And that was before Sakura licked the shell of his ear while a dainty, delicate hand grazed along his tensing stomach and groin. Just the thought of being freed caused his breathing to hitch, the feeling of her hand being so, so wonderfully close and–

“Not yet,” she whispered sultrily into his ear. “You haven’t earned it yet.”

Kakashi shut his eyes in disappointment, cock twitching maddeningly when she moved back once more.

“Unless…” Sakura continued with a lilt, though allowed her voice to trail off.

“Unless?”

Always the negotiator, when she spoke, he could hear the wicked smile in her voice, and it absolutely drove him mad with a need for her. “Unless you’re willing to earn your freedom.”

When he attempted to rock his hips, Sakura settled her hands on both his ass cheeks, holding him still without even trying.

“Don’t try to be a brat,” came her warning.

Like he could even if he wanted to. That was her thing and there was _no_ comparing.

“So, what will it be?” she questioned softly and leaned forward once more, teasing his cock through the cage. “Will you earn you freedom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this will one day become a multi-chapter fic, since everything I wanted to write for this commission was waaaaay too much to fit into one chapter. So, keep your eyes out!


End file.
